


Rest and Harmony

by Northern_Star



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Marvel 616
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/Northern_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've landed themselves in the hospital. In the same room. </p><p>And Tony is very, very bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest and Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt that was "doing a crossword puzzle" (I'm not kidding.)
> 
> Imagine this in a "Bucket List" type setting: two guys, lying in hospital beds (in the same room). and, ah, I cheated just a tiny little bit because they're only sorta-kinda doing a crossword puzzle at one point...

Tony Stark had been awake for several long minutes while his roommate still snored. Having nothing to do besides staring at the ceiling and the walls was slowly driving him insane.

"Wake up!" he cried, but his companion showed no sign of movement.

"Come on, wake up!" he complained.

Bruce Wayne stirred in his bed, but just barely.

"Wake the hell up already, dammit!" Tony shouted.

This got the other man's attention. "Lemme sleep," he replied, his voice thick with sleep and frustration.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Shut up," Bruce spat back.

Impatiently, Tony grabbed a plastic cup on the bedside table and threw it at him. "You're awake already. Now open your eyes - I'm bored."

"Drop. Dead," Bruce answered, his tone as acid as he'd ever heard it.

"Yeah, I tried that," Tony told him. "That's how I landed myself in here. With you. And being as it's all your fault that this happened, it means you have to make it up to me. Hence, you're going to entertain me, because I'm _bored_."

Bruce threw one arm over his eyes. "I don't give a damn if you're bored. I am not entertaining anyone. Not now, not ever."

"You suck."

"Sorry, no, I don't do that either," Bruce said, turning his back to him. "Leave me alone, I'm sleeping."

"Spoilsport," Tony muttered, frustrated.

Seeing as he'd have find a different source of entertainment, he hoisted himself up on one elbow and looked around the room. He caught sight of a newspaper on the other bedside table and reached for it.

He flipped the pages, making as much noise as he could, sighing in annoyance several times.

"Quit it," his companion said.

"I need a pen. A pen, a pencil, something to write with. Come on, chop, chop!"

"Of course, just one moment while I fetch my Montblanc for you, sir," Bruce answered sarcastically. "What part of ' _leave me alone so I can sleep_ ' did you not understand?"

"Okay then, I'll just do the puzzle without a pen."

All he received for an answer was a grunt. A pissed off kind of grunt.

"Seven down," Tony called, "five letters. Small furry mammal."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, I know. Bunny. B-u-n-n-y."

A second later, the plastic goblet he'd thrown Bruce a few minutes prior hit him right on the side of the face.

"Hey!" he complained.

"I hate you," Bruce spat.

"No you don't," Tony protested, rolling his eyes. "Birds of a feather and all that. Admit it, we're like... brothers you and me."

"Shut the hell up, will you?"

"Nine across, seven letters," he said, ignoring his companion's complaints, "ideal condition of rest and harmony."

"S-h-a-d-d-a-p!"

"You know, you're really no fun at all."

"Now you know exactly how I feel about you," Bruce answered snidely.

"Okay, seriously... the second my assistant gets here, I'm having her make a few calls and I'm buying this hospital. Just so I can kick you out of _my_ room!"

Bruce chuckled and, lifting a hand up, waved his Blackberry at him. "Too late, 'cause it's mine already. Better pack up - I'm having you transferred to another hospital... _brother_."

~ The End ~


End file.
